Forgotten Over The Years
by Hopeful Forgotten
Summary: The last step of the curse has come to pass. Four years have gone by and finally they all return, ready to finally break the curse. KyoxTohru. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten Over The Years**

Tohru stared out the window blankly, her large blue eyes frosted over, cold and blank. Her body was relaxed and her chin rested easily in her hand; if one didn't know her they might say she was relaxing and enjoying the scenery.

She stared, stared, and stared. Not moving as the minutes flew past, her body motionless, and her mind empty. The cheerful smile that once lit her face as a teenager had disappeared, too easily, long ago, in a matter of days. Years had past since she had lost the will to smile, and the naive innocence was long gone. Year after year she looked out of this fogged window, dreaming. Dreaming of things that once were. Dreaming that maybe they --he-- would come back.

"Tohru?" A soft voice asked, and a hand rested on Tohru's shoulder. Tohru turned, and gazed at the intruding girl. "Are you alright?" The girl asked and sat beside Tohru, tilting her head so her blonde hair fell across her cheek. Tohru gave her a small, wavering smile.

"Uo-chan…" She whispered and took the blonde girl's hand, squeezing it lightly. "I'm fine." Arisa Uotani gave her a skeptical look and slung an arm around Tohru's thin shoulders.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" Arisa asked. Tohru opened her mouth before clamping it shut tightly, a blush creeping across her pale cheeks. She shook her head. Arisa shoved a lunch box at her. "No need to go starving yourself, you're not the model, remember? You don't have to be super skinny."

"Ano, I… I wasn't…" Tohru gasped before taking the box and shoving some of the food into her mouth. Arisa smiled at the chipmunk-cheeked girl in front of her, catching a small glimpse of the friend she once knew. Tohru smiled at her.

"Do you want to go to the roof?" She asked, and tapped Arisa's hand. Arisa was about to refuse when she saw a look of desperation cross Tohru's face. She looked away, frowning.

"Okay…" She murmured and helped the small girl beside her up, taking small strides so Tohru could keep up with her. They sat on the roof together, the wind brushing past them, softly ruffling their hair and kissing their cheeks.

"You haven't been eating enough," Arisa said, noting Tohru's small waist and bony wrists. Tohru smiled dreamily, and either ignored her or didn't hear her.

"This was his favorite place you know." She murmured softly, lifting her eyes to the skies, blue matching blue. Arisa winced; she didn't want to talk about him. "He would come up here when he was upset, and most of the time I would come too, and that would cheer him up. He always loved high places." She continued and turned to Arisa, her eyebrows tilted and a tear slid down her pale cheek. Arisa's eyes widened and she gulped down her own tears.

"Tohru…" She murmured and reached out, pulling the fragile girl into her arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo Sohma stood solemnly on the sidewalk, his auburn hair ruffled in the wind. His strange, golden eyes drifted across the busy streets while his hand clutched the handle of his guitar case tightly. He gave a stiff smile as a taxi finally pulled up.

"1-22-14 Jingu-mae, Shibuya-Ku." He said, swinging the door open and plopping into the seat roughly. The man in the driver seat smiled at him.

"So you're going to the Yoyogi-koen apartments?" The driver asked, and then chuckled, his hands clutching his jiggling stomach. Kyo frowned at him.

"Just start driving." He said and turned back to the window, clutching the guitar tighter in his lap. They were silent for a few moments before the man spoke again, his voice carefully light.

"What type of guitar is that?" The driver asked, though he kept his eyes on the road.

"A Martin." The fat man raised an eyebrow at him.

"So, um, do you plan on investing in the music business?" He asked, eyeing the guitar. Kyo couldn't help but give a small grin, the mention of music cheering him up a little. He turned to the man, his attention fully on him.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Made a contract with the music company, Choux's Music." Kyo's awkward smile faded and he played with the handle of the guitar. His foot tapped his suitcase at his feet as he waited.

"Well, here we are." The man said and gave Kyo a business-like smile as he climbed out of the car. "That will be 800 yen." Kyo frowned and fished into his pocket before handing him the money. The fat man chuckled as he counted it before turning back to Kyo, closing the car door.

"Good luck with your music." Kyo stared after the taxi as it sped away and he turned to face the tall apartment building behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man gracefully slipped out of the bus, leaving his fellow, female passengers blushing. He walked away from the bus, each step graceful and long, not sparing it one glance as it pulled away noisily, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

"Sir… Sir!" A loud voice cried at him and Yuki Sohma turned to him, a celebrity smile plastered onto his face. The young man hesitated and blushed.

"Ah… Ano… I thought you…" Yuki continued to smile and reached a hand out.

"Yuki Sohma. I believe you are Fujita Hoshi?" The man nodded a puzzled look on his face.

"Ano… Y-Yes…" He said, blinked a few times before picking up two of Yuki's suitcases and swept an arm gracefully at the large, expensive looking hotel.

"Welcome to the Asagaya Amista Hotel. We hope you enjoy your stay here." He said and walked briskly into the hotel. Yuki sighed tiredly before trailing in after the man.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo-kun?" Kagura asked, smiling as she heard a cough come from the other side of the phone; he was too cute.

"What do you need Kagura?" He asked. Kagura had meet Kyo Sohma a few weeks back and was already quite obsessed with him.

She giggled into the phone, "Have you arrived yet?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at the Yoyogi-koen apartments… Ah, Kagura?"

"Yes, baby?"

Kyo coughed again. "Don't call me baby. Anyway, I don't think you should come by…" He said. She sighed. Kagura knew he was trying to tell her to just not come, not bother him, kindly but it wasn't working. It was strange; most boys fell right into her. She was cute, giggly, and gave off the "I'm dumb!" look. Most of the time it worked, and she could get the person she was interested in to hook up with her, at least for a few months. But not Kyo. He avoided her, snapped at her, and did everything to get her away from him. It just **didn't** make sense.

Kagura smiled stiffly and said in a cheerful tone, "Well, not today if you don't want, hon. But, I'll drop by this weekend, okay? Oh, I have to go, see you then!" She said and quickly hung up the phone before he could protest. Kagura Sohma was a girl that always got what she wanted, and she wanted Kyo. She wouldn't lose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo walked down the street, tugging his collar. He hated this, but if he didn't show up, she'd be on his back for months. He stopped at the restaurant they had decided on and looked, dreading seeing her, into the window.

"Phew." He said and grinned; she wasn't there yet. Her being late was an unusual thing. Most of the time she'd be early, skipping from one foot to the other until she saw him. And that's when her face would light up and she'd run over. And bug him until he sank to the depths of hell.

He decided to not go into the restaurant, for fear that she would be in the bathroom and suddenly appear, and continued down the road a little. He looked at the bookstore beside the restaurant; he wanted to be able to see her when she came, so he could pretend that **he** was the one that was late and not her. She was less annoying when she was mad at him then when she was apologetic; he would never hear the end of it if she had to apologize.

He went into the bookstore, enjoying the smell of books, and randomly picked up a book. He wasn't much of a reader, and he was horrible at picking them out, but, just to pass the time, he would read now. He was flipping through the pages, skipping the random sex scenes or the cussing and violence, and wasn't really enjoying himself when he heard the voice. The voice that struck a cord in his heart strings. The voice that made him drop his book and whirl around to see the speaker. The voice that reminded him of **home**.

"Kyo-kun!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just another normal day for Tohru Honda as she walked down the streets, past the apartments, and into the bookstore. She looked around and took a huge breath, inhaling the delicious fragrance of books. She loved books. They reminded her of Shigure. She shook her head, a bitter smile coming to her face, and walked towards the desk.

"Um… Excuse me?" She asked quietly and waited until the man turned to face her, an impatient scowl on his face. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"What do you need?"

"Do you have the book… Um…" She paused and glanced at the slip of paper in her hand, the title neatly written across the page. "Ah, um, do you have the book called _She Walks These Hills_?" The man sighed and shrugged.

"Dunno. Let me check." He said and turned to the computer, his fingers racing across the keyboard. Tap, tap, tap.

"Mmm, yeah we do." He turned back to her and she looked at him blankly.

"Ano…" She blushed. He sighed again and glanced back at the computer screen.

"Don't even have the author's name? Well, it's in shelf 'S'. Written by Sharyn McCrumb. American." He pointed to a shelf.

Tohru's finger brushed the back of books until she lifted one out, smiling at it. Now she could finally get that book to Hana. Hana loved these types of books, and had read all the others by the author, before requesting that Tohru go get her this last one since she lived closer to the bookstore. Tohru had been happy to go, of course, but three days had past since she had forgotten. How lazy of her.

Tohru didn't turn as the bell on the door rang, just another customer, and started to flip through the book. She heard the man at the desk yell out the usual greeting before, from the clicking, went back to the computer.

Now, orange hair would have caught anyone's attention, and even someone as polite as Tohru would have stared. Orange hair wasn't common in Tokyo, though you would see it sometimes on rebellious, outgoing teenagers. Tohru couldn't help but stare at **anyone** with orange hair; hope was to blame.

A shiver passed through Tohru's body as she saw the handsome, chiseled, **familiar** features of the man and the golden eyes roaming the pages of a book. She didn't mean to, after all she might be mistaken and she wouldn't have wanted to go into the embarrassing situation of having to apologizing for yelling out at a total stranger, but at the moment she had no doubt.

"Kyo-kun!" She heard herself yell out and the man turned to her, dropping the book at his feet, his eyes wide with shock. The both stood there, silent, as a voice rang out in her head. A voice she hadn't heard for years, a voice that sent shivers through her body.

_"Four years. Four years they'll be gone, forgetting everything… You, their past, themselves. At the end of these four years, they'll come back. They'll each have a chance to escape, but the spell is easily broken. And if it is broken…" A laugh and then a deep inhalation of breath "If it is broken, they'll never go under it again. They'll come back to me and the curse will remain." _

**AUTHORS NOTE!!! **

So? Was it good? I've had this plot in my head since forever, and I really needed it to be out… So here it is. : D I'm not sure if I did it well though… Oh, just to tell you guys, this is no way what the real Fruits Basket is going to do. I made this up, thus, it will have no spoilers in it. I'm going to bring in more of the zodiac as it goes, and maybe some of the people who aren't in the zodiac too. Like, Machi for instance. She and Yuki make a wonderful couple, so what can I say?

Oh, and the book _She Walks These Hills _is **not** a figment of my imagination. It is a real book. Written by Sharyn McCrumb, who is a real author. Good book. : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten Over the Years**

Tohru Honda threw open the door and rushed into her house, forgetting to leave her shoes at the door and thus leaving a trail of dirt behind her. She grabbed her phone with one hand, while keeping the book close to her chest. She quickly dialed in the numbers.

"Tohru. Take a deep breath." The calm, knowing voice of Saki Hanajima came through the phone.

"O-okay." She stuttered, and obeyed Hana's simple command, letting the cold air sink into her lungs, refreshing her.

"You got my book, thank you. But, you wouldn't call for something like that; what's wrong?" Tohru didn't answer for a few minutes, but continued to enjoy the cold air before giving her answer.

"Hana… I saw Kyo. He's back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanajima stared blankly at the wall, holding the phone to the side of her face loosely. Kyo? Kyo was back? Impossible. She took a deep breath, ready to put her troubled friend back into her right mind, when suddenly she closed her mouth. She reviewed the words in her mind, the sound of Tohru's voice.

"Hmm, so it seems." She replied. She heard sniffling on the other end of the phone and her grip on the phone tightened. So, the boy was back. The orange-haired, bright-eyed, temperamental boy was back. The boy who had caused all this suffering for Tohru. "Don't cry over him." She said, maybe for the millionth time since he had disappeared. It never worked. From the soft shuffling sound on the other end Saki guessed that Tohru was shaking her head, then there was sobbing and a loud clash of something falling; the book.

"I'll be right over." Hana said and hung up. She picked back up the phone and dialed in the familiar numbers.

"Hel--"

"Arisa Uotani, please get up, and accompany me to Tohru's house. She was just on the phone with me and told me something quite troubling." She hung the phone up abruptly on someone for the second time that day and then swung herself out of her chair, grabbing her cloak and slinging it over her shoulders. Tohru wouldn't be alone, not this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tohru stared at the man in front of her, one hand clamped over her mouth._

_"Ah… I-I'm sorry, I d-didn--"_

_"How do you know my name?" He asked and then, reluctantly, leaned down and picked up the book before placing it back onto the miniature table beside him, forgotten. The man at the desk stared at them for a moment before slowly turning back to the computer. Tohru paled and shook her head._

_"N-no. I… I thought you were someone else… I'm sorry." She said and turned to the desk, though she could feel his gaze burning into her back. "I'll take this book," she glanced at his nametag; Botan. _

_"That will be 1215 yen please." Botan said and nodded. Tohru began to dig into her pockets but---- _

_----"No; I'll pay for it." The auburn-haired man--Kyo--- said and placed the named amount on the counter. He gave Tohru a small smile before glancing out the glass doors. _

_"Oh crap…" He said quietly and backed away. "She's here. Do you have a back door?" Botan nodded again, and pointed to the right, where, beyond more shelves, a door lay. Tohru watched as Kyo glanced at the front door again before running through the back. _

_Tohru took the book from the silent cashier and walked to the glass, front, door, clutching it to her chest tightly. She watched as Kyo loped up towards a brown-haired woman, a smile on his face, and his hands stuffed into his pockets._

_The brown hair, the gray eyes, the petite figure, she looked so familiar, but Tohru couldn't place her. For a minute. _

_She gasped and whispered, "…Kagura?" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A white-haired man strutted out of a coffee shop, coffee cup in hand. A girl on the sidewalk beside him blinked a few times at him before nudging another, older, girl beside her, maybe her sister.

"Wow, look at him. Cute." She whispered and giggled. The other girl raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yeah, but… What weird hair." Hatsuharu Sohma reached up and tugged at the bottom half of his hair self-consciously, black and contradicting the white of the top half. It wasn't his fault that his hair was weird, it was natural, though he doubted anyone would believe that.

His "admirer" sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes at her elder. "Let's go talk to him, please?" The elder girl narrowed her eyes, and pulled the younger one away, tugging her into the coffee shop with a quick, "no!" Haru stared after them and then turned away, shrugging. He squatted down on the concrete and slipped the key into the lock holding his bike in safety before hopping onto it and quickly peddling away; time to get lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arisa Outani sat silently beside a sniffling Tohru, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Both Hanajima and Outani listened, without comment, as Tohru explained her encounter with Kyo Sohma, broken only by sniffles.

"Time to get tea." Saki Hanajima said, from the other side of Tohru, once Tohru had finished and a moment of silence had past and then, gracefully, pushed herself out of the seat and towards the kitchen. After a little, she came back with three cups of tea, and set them down on the coffee table in front of them. Arisa sighed.

"So, he didn't remember you?" She asked and Tohru nodded before Arisa continued, "Are you sure this guy was Kyo? He could have just had the same name." Tohru's head swung towards her sharply.

"With the same hair and eyes? His whole face looked the same, just older!" She snapped and then clamped a hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes. "I… I'm sorry…" She whispered. Outani sighed again, and shook her head; what should she say? What **could** she say?

Hana sipped at her tea and then stood up.

"Let's go on a walk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatsuharu raced down the street, his mind drifting away dangerously. In the back of his mind he heard a few yelps of people passing him on the sidewalk, but he ignored them. He had no idea where he was, but, then again, that was what he had set out to do.

His foot went down and pushed the peddle back, his bike beginning to slow as he pushed on the brake. He heard a scream, and felt his, luckily slower bike, hit something. He was jolted back into reality as he toppled off the bike and he heard a whimper from beneath his bike. He quickly lifted the offending object of the person, and two large, brown eyes stared up at him. He gasped and helped the girl up, looking as though she was in her teens.

"I, um, I apologize." He said and looked the girl over for bruises. She looked down, her long, blond bangs covering her face, and then, she looked up and grinned.

"I-it's okay. I don't think I'm hurt." She said and tugged on his sleeve. "I'm Kisa Sohma." He smiled back, enjoying her soft innocence.

"Hatsuharu Sohma." She laughed, her light giggle carrying through the air and she began to walk, pulling him after her, allowing him to grab his bike just in time.

"Hah, that makes us like family! Do you want to eat lunch with me, Haru-nii-san?" He shrugged; why not?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyo-kun?" Kyo was jolted out of his day dream by the high voice of Kagura Sohma.

"Hmm?" He grunted, and rested his chin back into his hand. She giggled.

"You've been dazing off for a while now; what are you thinking about?" She asked, and leaned over on the small table between them. He sighed.

"Well, um, I met this girl in a book store. She knew my name, shouted it out in fact. She seemed so familiar, I'm trying to remember where I knew her from." Kagura raised an eyebrow and her mouth quirked into a frown.

"So you were thinking about a **girl**? While you were with me? I'm insulted." She said, and turned to the window. Kyo blinked a few times at her before waving over a waitress.

"Two chocolate cake slices, please." He whispered in her ear and then sat back in his chair. Kagura glanced at him curiously but remained silent. She wasn't really that insulted, she just liked teasing him. If there was anything Kyo Sohma hated it was seeing a girl cry or even be upset, especially if he was the one to cause it. She couldn't help wondering what he would do to cheer her up. Even though he didn't like her he would always try to cheer her up, that was just the way Kyo was.

Finally the waitress arrived, holding the chocolate cake pieces in one hand. Kagura gasped in happy surprise and grinned at Kyo.

"Did you order this… for me?" She asked, and giggled. He stared at her, and then smiled.

"No, I'm going to eat them all by myself." He said and took the pieces of cake from the waitress, digging his fork into one. Kagura laughed and smacked one of his hands.

"Kyo!" She said, and then he pushed one of them towards her, a small smile on his face.

"Peace offering." He said and then began to dig into his piece of chocolate cake.

She nodded. "Oh, yes, you've definitely got my peace."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kisa!" The small girl beside Haru turned and watched as two other girls came up to them, eyes wide.

"Y-yes?" She said, her voice barely above a whisper. The girls rolled their eyes at each other and the one leaned forward and quickly snatched the box of leftover food from Kisa.

"What do you have?" She asked and popped the box open. "Eww," she continued, "This stuff is so gross… and so fattening."

"Ano…" Kisa whispered, her eyes wide with fright. The girl looked at Kisa, her eyes glinting meanly.

"You don't need this stuff." She said and dropped the box at her feet. "Don't be mad, dear, this is for your health. Hope it didn't cost too much." One of her feet lifted up and crushed the small box, squishing the contents on the ground. Kisa gasped but looked away, tears sparkling with tears. Haru's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth but was interrupted.

"What do you think you're doing? That was perfectly good food." The sharp voice of an irritated boy cut through the air, and they all looked over to see a good looking, blond boy, his brown eyes narrowed.

"H-Hiro-kun!" The girls yelped in surprise, and stepped away from the squashed food. Hiro walked over and stood in-between the girls and Kisa.

"Back off." His voice was barely even a whisper, but it was filled with anger.

"A-ah…" The girls stuttered before running off. Hiro leaned down and examined the food. He shook his head.

"Tch, too bad. This was pretty good food." He looked back up at Kisa, and a small smile lightened his serious face. Kisa blinked at him.

"Hiro-san…" She said, "T-thank you." He shrugged and stood back up. He eyed Haru warily, but put a hand on Kisa's shoulder, still smiling warmly.

"Do you and your… friend…. want to come to my house? It's just around the corner. You can eat dinner and then we can drive you to your house; it's getting pretty late." Kisa nodded eagerly and then looked at Haru questioningly.

"Haru-nii?" She asked, but he shook his head.

"You have fun, I should be off. Maybe I'll see you around." He said and walked back to where he had left his bike and then jumped back on. Time to find his way back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note!!!**

Alright, I introduced Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro! Yippee! Also, Hanajima came into the story. There will be more interaction between Kyo and Tohru in later chapters. Oh, and, if you're wondering, what happened with Kyo is that he went out the back door and around the back of the restaurant so it looked like he was walking up the street to the restaurant and he was late instead of Kagura. Does that make sense? One more point that's really important, this is **not** a HaruxKisa story. Rin will be introduced later. In my opinion, Haru and Kisa think of each other in a brotherly-sisterly way. 'Course, if you want to, you can squint real hard and pretend that Kisa has a crush on Haru, but the thing is, Rin and Haru will be a couple.

**papersnail.x / Kyonkichi-san ---- **I'm writing, I'm writing: D But I do have two other stories that I'm writing. Thank you for your reviews!

**Otaku-Rehab ---- **RENT? Hah, hah, I guess that answers your question. XD

**Kyki- The Late Night Writer ---** Yes, they forgot. Mwahahahaha! Hope you enjoy.

**All my reviewers ---** Thank you for your support… I LOVE YOU!!! -huggles-


	3. AN

_ahem_

To all my readers, even if you're not a fan:

Soooo… Err. Um.. Well. I don't really know what to say. Life isn't the best for me right now. Not only is it kind of crappy, but I'm way stressed. Way pressured. Too much. I don't know how much time I will have for writing, which really stinks because I love writing.

Not only am I way stressed, way pressured, way whatever, but I'm concentrating on other things too. While I want to be a professional writer when I grow up (ah, that makes me feel really, really little), I'm also pretty passionate about singing. I'm really trying to grow in my ability of that. Who knows--maybe when I'm old enough to start a career, and I'm a famous writer and singer, I'll tell everybody about my account on fan fiction, and you can ALL tell them that you read my stories, way back when I was an amateur. Yippee.

So, as I've said, life isn't great, I'm pressured, I'm trying to excel, and I don't have time. I will continue TWO stories of your choices, with maybe some one-shots popping up now and then. I will try to update them regularly, but I can't say for sure. But I have way too much.

Now, I won't delete the other stories. Maybe I'll come back to them later, when I'm able. I can't say when. Maybe it'll be in a few weeks. Maybe in a few years. It's just that, right now, I can't do this. I can't handle five million stories along with everything else. WAY too much for a little slow minded soul like me. XP

So… Vote through reviews I guess. I'm posting this in all my stories, that aren't one-shots, so hopefully you'll all know, and you'll all get a chance to review. You can praise, and beg, and maybe I'll listen, hahaha.

So, I love you all, and I hope you'll vote, because I don't know which ones to continue. See you soon, hopefully! .


End file.
